TROUBLEtones
by kismetrayne
Summary: Last year the Trumbull glee choir didn't place thanks to the unholy trinity running it without the assistance of Cat, Jade and Tori but this year the school gets a new glee teacher named Shelby and her daughter Rachel. Rachel becomes fast friend with Cat, Jade and Tori? They challenge the reign of the Trinity. Will these two groups get along and from the dream team to win?
1. Rachel meets The three girls

TROUBLE-tones

By

Kismetrayne

Part One

_Shelby Cochran had just moved into a house in Connecticut with her daughter Rachel Berry in Trumbull and she starts tomorrow in the choir room to get to work on the female chorus whose been not finishing in the top three. All of the members of last year was gone except for three and she needed to think of something drastic. She had a good start with her daughter Rachel who wasn't happy with leaving her New York City. Rachel walked down with shortsand her New York Mets jersey which ticked her mother off she was a Yankees fan. _

"_Have you figure out what you're going to wear tomorrow?" Shelby asked and Rachel turned to take out her ear-buds,"I didn't hear you mother." Shelby knew when Rachel is pissed she refers to her as mother. "Have you decided what you are going to wear tomorrow?" Shelby asked and Rachel responded, "I'm thinking of going for causal Monday my jeans and a nice shirt with my slippers since I'm going to Ballet after-wards. Trumbull has Ballet." _

"_Trumbull is huge on Musical theater and just before you say it they don't have a class on how to become a step-ford wife." Her mom said and Rachel responded, "Just checking." _

"_I'm going to go out and find out if the street I live have people who are just as talented as I am." Rachel told her mother and Shelby watched her go. As Rachel stepped outside she didn't see much and then heard a very well-trained singing voice. She walked to the house next door and it was a short red-head singing **Rolling in the Deep **with no music around. Rachel couldn't believe the range on her and as the red-head finish Rachel clapped. The red-head was shy but was happy to have an audience. _

"_That was great." Rachel said and Cat replied, "I usually don't sing outside because this one time my brother had some of his friends watch me. They paid him a dollar for each song and didn't give me a cut." Rachel didn't know how to take that story. _


	2. The four meets the Trinity

_Trouble-Tones_

_By_

_KismetRayne_

_Part Two_

"_I'm Rachel." Rachel introduced herself and Cat told her name. _

"_Like the animal." Rachel said and Cat replied, "What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_I like cats." Rachel said and Cat replied, "I know there so cute. Do you go to Trumbull High? Our female choir isn't really good and I'm auditioning this is my Junior year." "Mine's too." Rachel replied back to Cat. _

"_That's cool. My friends and I audition but the teacher didn't puts us in because the Unholy Trinity weren't let us in. Even if there coming back they aren't allowed the same power." Cat said and Rachel asked, "Are they any good?" "That's the funny part there totally good but mean." Cat said to Rachel and so for most of the day they got to know each other then an old Mustang drove in. _

_A dark-haired leather jacket woman got out of the driver side, her name is Jade. She came out of the driver's side and a girl exit the passenger side named Tori. "Hi guys." Cat said and Jade looked at Rachel wanting to know who this person is around her best friend. "Who are you?" Jade asked and Cat replied, "This is Rachel Berry she's joining the female choir this year." "Can you sing?" Jade asked and Tori introduced herself, "I'm Tori, that's Jade. Can you sing?" _

"_Name a song." Rachel said and Jade replied, "Stars from Les miserables." "Jade! She's a woman." Tori said and Jade replied, "If your good, you could kill it." "I'm not familiar..." Rachel said and Jade change her mind, "Fine. On My Own." Rachel smiled then rock that song. _

_Tori and Cat loved it then Jade walked to Rachel then asked, "Have you ever sang in a choir with no music?" Rachel said she knows how to do that. "Last two years we have lost because the three bitches don't know how to change things up and the teacher was kissing there ass. I have study all those other schools they don't do any no music numbers." Jade said and Tori replied, " We're allowed to perform three numbers and we think if one of them is acapella we could win easy." "Yeah but the bitches don't think so." Jade said and Rachel replied, "I know the teacher who's replacing her." _

"_Who?" Jade asked and Rachel replied, "She's my mother and I think you're right. We just moved here from New York." Jade ever the sly one. "Can we meet her?" Jade asked and Tori knowing her girlfriend very well. "Jade Annabelle West." Tori said to her and Jade replied, "I told you never to call me that. Do you want me to do the voice?" Jade asked._

_Tori and Jade went at it each other then Cat lean in. _

"_They date." Cat said and they do love each other. "One time they were using the pool and my brother had his friends come over too..." Cat said and Rachel replied, "Oh God." Cat shook her head. _

"_Fine!" Jade yelled and Tori replied, "We were like to come to your house not just to suck up to your mother right honey." Tori said and Jade walked to Rachel. "Can we come over to help you un-pack?" Jade asked quickly turning her head. "Yes." Rachel said and as they walked into the house. _

_She introduced the three girls to Shelby and the maternal one was happy her daughter actually made friends. Rachel shyly slipped that they are auditioning for the choir. "That's great." Shelby said and Rachel replied, "They never been allowed to join because of the three." "Oh...Well I don't run things like that the best will join and get the solos." Shelby said and added, "Actually I'm going to shake things up. Have you ever did a number with all singing and no music?" The three girls were happy for her to say that and Rachel smiled. _


	3. TROUBLETones?

_TROUBLE-tones_

_By_

_KismetRayne_

_Part Three_

_The next day..._

_The four comprise of Cat, Jade, Tori and Rachel walked in as Cat jumped into her boyfriend Andre's arms. He's the Pianist of the female choir. Jade introduced Rachel and she's happy to meet him. _

"_The new music teacher is fine and she's actually willing to listen." Andre said and Cat replied, "It's Rachel's mother." Andre felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry." Andre said and Rachel replied, "Don't worry I'm painfully use to it." _

_Then the bitches approach and they are cheerleaders. _

"_Well Goth, Kitty, Bored me and...Who's this?" Quinn asked in a hint of curiousness. "None of your business knocked up." Jade said and Santana replied, "No Wednesday Adams did not say that." "Did you hear or are you still tone deaf after you lost Sectionals for us last year." Cat went back at them which she usually doesn't do. _

"_Let me tells you something Kitty..." Santana was about to say and Rachel replied, "I'm Rachel Berry and my mother is the new teacher." The bitches shut up quick. _

_Quinn tried something new. _

"_Your new so we should tell you that hanging with these four will get you stuck in the background but come with us..." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "You remind me of the girls I used to go to school at Broadway high kissing nothing but butt to get ahead. I'm sorry but your attempt was awful.." Rachel was growing on Jade and they all walked off._

"We gots a problem we just pissed off the daughter of the new music teacher." Santana said and Brittany added, "Maybe we could say I'm sorry and be friends." "It's not going to be that easy hun." Santana said and Quinn paused then said, "Yeah it is. She doesn't accept backstabbing so we'll be nice and get her away from them." 

_They all walked down the hall. _

"_Those girls are evil just watch yourself Rachel." Andre said and Rachel replied, "The girls in Broadway High are like them the next thing they are going to do is earn my trust then tear me away from you girls." "How do you know?" Tori asked and Rachel replied, "S4." The group was confused and Jade caught on. "Same School Same Situation." Jade said and Rachel shook her head yes. _

_They all went to English class. _

_Quinn was in the class with Rachel and Jade as Rachel saw Quinn coming in. _

_**Flashback...**_

"_So we have class with one of them she's going to try to sit with me." Rachel said and Jade replied, "Dude she's going to stay in a corner and talk with her friends." "Ten dollars." Rachel said and Jade agreed. _

_**Present...**_

_Tori sat next to Jade and kissed. _

_Quinn saw her friends and sat next to Rachel. Jade stunned and slipped Rachel ten dollars. _

"_Hi." Quinn said and Rachel replied hi back. _

_**Flashback...**_

"_So let's just say she does that. The next thing she's going to do is apologize for earlier." Jade said and added, "She will do this by passing a note." "She's going to want to established kissing Rachel's butt quick." Tori added and Jade replied, "You have to go to Toad's with me tonight if I win..." "I win you have dinner with my parents in that dress I got you.." Tori said and Jade replied, "Ooohhh." _

_**Present...**_

"_Listen we got off on the wrong foot. It's just that we want to win." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "I have heard these girls sing and they weren't in so I don't think you want to win, all you want to do is be the Head Bitch In Charge." Jade turned to Tori and she knew exactly what to make her girl for dinner. _

"_You think you got me figure out." Quinn said to Rachel and added, "Maybe I thought they were good but they weren't on the level as Santana..." "First off the three of us is on the same level. You just don't like us..." Jade said and Quinn replied, "I tell you what. We want bitch at you about being apart of Glee Club." Rachel looked at her two new possible friend and Tori replied, "Not good enough we want our ideas heard." "Fine." Quinn said knowing she wasn't speaking for Santana and Brittany. _

_Quinn held out her hand and Rachel got nods from Jade as well as Tori to shake it. Rachel just doesn't want to trust her at all. _


End file.
